Season 1
Season 1 of CBS All Access' psychological thriller series Tell Me A Story was picked up on November 30, 2017.CBS All Access Announces New Psychological Thriller, Tell Me A Story - CBS Press Site The first episode premiered on October 31st, 2018, with new episodes streaming every Thursday. Synopsis Tell Me A Story takes the world’s most beloved fairy tales and reimagines them as a dark and twisted psychological thriller. Set in modern-day New York City, the first season of this serialized drama interweaves “The Three Little Pigs,” “Little Red Riding Hood” and “Hansel and Gretel” into an epic and subversive tale of love, loss, greed, revenge and murder.CBS All Access Orders ‘Tell Me A Story’ Dark Fairytale Thriller Series From Kevin Williamson & Kapital Entertainment - Deadline Cast Starring *James Wolk as Jordan Evans (2/10) *Billy Magnussen as Nick Sullivan (2/10) *Dania Ramirez as Hannah Perez (2/10) *Danielle Campbell as Kayla Powell (2/10) *Dorian Crossmond Missick as Sam (2/10) *Sam Jaeger as Tim Powell (2/10) *Davi Santos as Gabe Perez (2/10) *Michael Raymond-James as Mitch (2/10) *Zabryna Guevara as Renee Garcia (1/10) *Paul Wesley as Eddie (2/10) *Kim Cattrall as Colleen Powell (2/10) Guest Starring *Spencer Grammer as Beth (2/10) *Kurt Yaeger as Terry (0/10) *Rarmian Newton as Ethan Davies (2/10) *Paulina Singer as Laney Reed (2/10) *Luke Guldan as Billy (2/10) *Justine Cotsonas as Carla (2/10) *Jennifer Ikeda as Rita (2/10) *Sanji De Silva as Mark (2/10) *Dan Amboyer as Blake (2/10) *Sydney James Harcourt (2/10) *Claire Saunders as Vicki (2/10) Episodes Featured Fairy tales *Little Red Riding Hood *The Three Little Pigs *Hansel and Gretel Production *On November 30, 2017, Tell Me A Story received a series order. *Filming for season 1 began on June 20, 2018 and is scheduled to end in November of 2018.Production Dates - Various Shows *Updated 16th June 2018* - SpoilerTV *On May 9, 2018, Billy Magnussen was cast in a starring role.‘Tell Me A Story’: Billy Magnussen To Star In CBS All Access Thriller Series; Liz Friedlander To Direct - Deadline *On May 23, 2018, Kim Cattrall was cast in a starring role.‘Tell Me A Story’: Kim Cattrall To Star In CBS All Access Thriller Series - Deadline *On June 5, 2018, Danielle Campbell was cast in a starring role.‘Tell Me A Story’: Danielle Campbell To Star In Kevin Williamson’s CBS All Access Drama Series - Deadline *On June 12, 2018, James Wolk was cast in a starring role.‘Tell Me A Story’: James Wolk To Star In Kevin Williamson’s CBS All Access Series - Deadline *On June 12, 2018, Dania Ramirez was cast in a starring role.Dania Ramirez To Co-Star In CBS All Access Thriller Series ‘Tell Me A Story’ - Deadline *On June 25, 2018, Sam Jaeger was cast in a starring role.‘Tell Me A Story’: Sam Jaeger To Star In CBS All Access Thriller Series - Deadline *On July 10, 2018, Davi Santos was cast in a starring role.‘Tell Me A Story’: Davi Santos To Co-Star In Kevin Williamson’s CBS All Access Drama Series - Deadline *On July 11, 2018, Zabryna Guevara was cast in a starring role.‘Tell Me A Story’: Zabryna Guevara & Dorian Missick Cast In Kevin Williamson’s CBS All Access Drama Series *On July 11, 2018, Dorian Missick was cast in a starring role. Multimedia |-|Promotional Images= Tell_Me_A_Story_Season_1_Poster.jpg Tell Me A Story Banner.jpg Tell_Me_A_Story_Title_Card.png Tell Me A Story Poster Mask the Truth.jpg Tell Me A Story Poster Three Little Pigs.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Image-Colleen.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Image-Detective-Renee-Garcia.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Image-Eddie.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Image-Gabe.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Image-Hannah.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Image-Hannah-Gabe.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Image-Jordan.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Image-Kayla.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Image-Kayla-Nick.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Image-Kayla-Nick-01.png TMAS-Promotional-Image-Mitch.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Image-Nick.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Image-Nick-Kayla.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Image-Sam.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Image-Sam-Mitch-Eddie.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Image-Tim.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Photo.PNG TMAS-Promotional-Photo-Eddie.PNG TMAS-Promotional-Photo-Gabe.PNG TMAS-Promotional-Photo-Kayla.PNG TMAS-Promotional-Photo-Mitch.PNG TMAS-Promotional-Photo-Nick.PNG TMAS-Promotional-Photo-Sam.PNG TMAS-Poster-Mitch.jpg TMAS-Poster-Sam.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Photo-Eddie-01.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Photo-Hannah.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Photo-Jordan-01.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Photo-Kayla.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Photo-Nick.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Poster-Colleen.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Poster-Eddie.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Poster-Gabe.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Poster-Hannah.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Poster-Jordan.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Poster-Kayla.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Poster-Mitch.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Poster-Nick.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Poster-Sam.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Portrait-Colleen.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Portrait-Eddie.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Portrait-Gabe.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Portrait-Hannah.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Portrait-Jordan.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Portrait-Kayla.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Portrait-Mitch.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Portrait-Nick.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Portrait-Sam.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Portrait-Tim.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= TMAS-BTS-Who's-Ready.jpg TMAS-BTS-1x01-Pilot-01-Set-chair.jpg TMAS-BTS-1x01-Pilot-02-Kevin-Williamson-Paul-Wesley.jpg TMAS-BTS-1x01-Pilot-03-Liz-Friedlander-Kevin-Williamson.jpg |-|Videos= Tell Me A Story - Official Trailer CBS All Access Tell Me A Story Sneak Peek Trailer 'Tell Me A Story' Cast Interview Comic-Con 2018 TVLine Comic-Con_2018_Stream_Exclusive_Video_Of_Tell_Me_A_Story_Panel References Category:Seasons Category:Season 1